And What If?
by ThatRomantic
Summary: Have you ever wondered what J K Rowling missed? Have you ever thought to take the time to figure out why they said what they said, did what they did? In this series of one shots some of your questions are answered. Love, Friendship and the whos and whys?
1. And What If They Kissed?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters in this Fan Fiction

* * *

**And What If They Kissed?  
****Neville and Luna**

They were sitting in the library, hidden at the back. Since the beginning of term Neville, Ginny and Luna had all been trying to do the things that the 'Golden Trio' would do if they were still in Hogwarts. People were more scared now than ever before and they needed someone, somewhere to turn to where things went wrong. That was where they came in. Neville couldn't help but feel proud of himself for helping the cause. Anything to help.

He looked over to the two girls who were working just as hard as he to ensure that they were prepared for anything. McGonagall to use the restricted section of the library, it had taken weeks to convince her but once she saw _just_ how dedicated they were to the cause she had granted them unlimited access.

Ginny was concentrating with a determination on her face. Neville understood that she wanted this War to be over quickly. She loved Harry and knew that the only way for them to be together was for the defeat of Voldermort to happen. She was the driving force behind the whole operation and was the one that reminded them all that it was for a good cause.

She had changed, he noticed, grown up a little. She hadn't given in to the male attention she still attracted the way she had before. Neville knew that she was holding on for Harry's return but he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She'd waited six years to be with him and then he had gone off chasing the darkest wizard in history. That wasn't the worst part for Neville though. The worst part would be if Harry had to die. It was an option that he'd thought about time and time again. 'Even,' Neville had thought, 'if it was that he died for us to win, he would still be dead. Ginny would be heartbroken.' That would break his heart too, to watch her suffer. They had become closer friends during their rebellion and he loved her as a sister now.

Luna was the brains behind it all. He'd always liked Luna, probably because she was slightly misunderstood; like him, but he didn't like to overanalyse things too much. She always seemed so serene to him with her long flowing blonde hair and big dreamy blue eyes. The quirky charms that hung around her neck and the odd mismatched earrings added to her beauty for him; because she was. Beautiful. He just didn't know how to let her know that without her looking knowledgably through her sapphire eyes as if to say, 'I know that's what you think.' She was eerily clever in the way that Hermione wasn't. Hermione was book-smart but Luna was more than just that, sure she knew all the answers, but she was wise too. She read the books on the dark arts in a way that only she could, with the far away look in her eyes and occasionally turned the page. Like she wasn't actually reading but more absorbing the text in front of her.

Neville had never really understood what their relationship was. Whether it was just friends or a little bit more, but he didn't really know how to find out for sure; all he knew was that when the chance presented itself for him to find out, he'd take it.

Neville was snapped out of his thoughts when a frustrated noise came from the direction of what seemed to be a very irate red head. She didn't say anything, just slammed the book she was reading shut, and stomped out of the library. Neville knew that she had come to the point where studying the spells seemed futile. He felt that too sometimes. Sometimes he thought to himself that it was pointless because it wouldn't cure his parents of their insanity, but then the Carrows would say something about 'Mudbloods' or he'd see Snape torturing a first year and he'd be reminded that what they were doing _was_ going to help.

"Just us two, then," he said to Luna. She looked up at him, her bright eyes sparkling beautifully in the candlelight. She smiled her distant smile and nodded before looking back at her book. They continued in silence for a while, only the sound of fragile pages being turned could be heard, until Neville came across something that he couldn't understand. He walked around to ask Luna what it meant and then it happened, faster than lightening. He tripped on a chair leg and somehow his lips landed on hers. Before he knew it he was kissing her properly because this was his chance. His chance to finally find out if they were destined to be something more. Ten seconds later he had pulled away. He had got his answer.

He knew that that was _not_ how it was supposed to feel. He'd never had a sister but if he had, that was what it would feel like to kiss her. He coughed and proceeded to ask her the question and the event was never spoken of again.

* * *

**A/N:** This is to answer the question 'Why did Luna and Neville never get married?'


	2. And What If She Screamed?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters in this Fan Fiction.

* * *

**And What If She Screamed?  
Ginny Weasley**

She had to put on a brave face for him. That's what you do for the ones you love, you don't let go but you don't show your distress. So that's what she did. She was strong so he couldn't see the ultimate torment ripping through her very soul.

It was inevitable, Dumbledore's death had sealed the fait of Harry James Potter but it didn't mean she had to agree. She agreed to his face of course; told him she understood and that she had seen it coming. She had seen it coming but she'd hoped it wasn't true. That he wouldn't leave on some 'save-the-world' adventure. She hated that about him, and loved it at the same time; the predictability of him trying to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. That this war was only his to bear. That no one else could possibly understand or know what it feels like, that they couldn't take the pressure. So she told him the speech she'd rehearsed since she was in third year.

She had always felt a little stupid and vain to believe they would get together eventually. They had. For seven glorious months they had been one, like she had always wanted. They had been 'Harry and Ginny', 'boyfriend and girlfriend', 'going out' but she also knew that eventually, when he got his thick head into gear, she'd have to say the things she did because she knew him. She knew he'd go off with Ron and Hermione on some big adventure to save the world like they always did and that it'd be 'too dangerous' for her. Bollocks to that. But she let him think that for his own peace of mind.

That was why, after the funeral, the first thing she did was go to her room at the Burrow. She ran there as fast as she could to get away from all of them. She hated having brothers; they were so overprotective and didn't understand. When she was in her room she immediately made the walls soundproof and she had nabbed Fred's wand and cast a silencing charm. Once the room was ready she did something she hadn't done before.

She cried over a boy. The thing was, she wasn't just sad, she was angry with him too. Why was he so incompetent sometimes? Why was he as bad as her brothers sometimes? Why didn't he let her in? What had she done to deserve this total disrespect? Could he not see that she was just as capable as the other two, maybe even more so in Ron's case? Why only them? What was she supposed to do without him now? Was he going to come back? Was he going to die? Does he know how much she _fucking_ loves him? Why does he have to leave?

Why does he have to leave? The question that echoed in her skull, creating a headache. The question that made her cry bloody murder. The question that caused her heart to retch and her lungs to empty of air. The most unanswered question of them all that made her face distort, her throat run dry and the love she had for him pull at her insides. There was no answer to that pinnacle question. The question that she had no doubt in her mind he could not answer himself. The one that made her curl up into a ball to hold herself together and made her scream one phrase until her throat was sore. The one phrase that would solve all her problems, all their problems and that she cried herself to sleep to saying, that night and every night for the next nine months.

"DON'T _LEAVE!_"

* * *

**A/N:** This I just suddenly thought up, out of the blue. Its how Ginny really felt when 'The Golden Trio' went off to find horcruxes and left her behind. I love Ginny because she's a strong character but every strong character needs to be weak at one point. This is Ginny's weak point.

P.S. I want to make one to correspond with the title '_And What If They Were Friends?_' but I don't know who should be friends, any suggestions?


	3. And What If They Just Couldn't?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters in this Fan Fiction

* * *

**And What If They Just... Couldn't?  
Neville and Hannah Longbottom**

Sat in the family planning clinic Neville and Hannah Longbottom waited nervously for the doctor to call them through to his office. Neville, who had always had certain nervous habits, was shaking his knee almost violently. Hannah had one hand on her husband's leg and was moving the other hand in random patterns.

The couple had gotten together not long after the war and had fallen in love almost instantly. Hannah had always had a school-girl crush on the clumsy, forgetful Gryffindor and admired him from afar. When he had asked her to come to come to Hogsmeade with him after the Battle of Hogwarts she had almost screamed her reply. Their first kiss was a complete accident when Neville had tripped over a tree root and stopped himself just before falling completely on top of the poor unsuspecting Hufflepuff. The kisses thereafter were a lot more romantic and far more enjoyable for both parties. Hannah had told Neville that she did not believe in sex before marriage when they had been going out for nine months. He, being the perfect gentleman, had respected her wishes; confiding that, although his views were not the same as hers, he too was still a virgin. After three years of dating and much encouragement from his friends, Neville finally proposed in the first restaurant they had visited as a couple. When Hannah had walked down the isle, Neville was sure he had not seen anything as beautiful as her in a white flowing wedding gown. The sex that night blew both of their minds. They had decided early on in their marriage that they wanted children and had been trying ever since.

Now, another three years on, they were sat in a family planning clinic awaiting some all important results.

"Mr and Mrs Longbottom?" called a nurse. Neville almost jumped from his seat when he heard his name and Hannah gathered her things as calmly as she could before following her husband. They were led down a corridor that smelt of pine and seemed new and shiny, unnerving Hannah slightly. They entered the doctor's office which again seemed newly refurbished and smelled of pine.

"Please, take a seat," said the doctor behind the desk. He seemed a little older than the couple themselves with dark hair and a slightly patronising smile plastered on his face. "Now, I understand that you have come for the results of your fertility tests?" The Longbottoms simply nodded, "may I ask a few questions before we get started?" again the couple nodded.

"How long have you been trying to conceive?"

"Three years," Hannah said a little shakily.

"Have you tried methods of monitoring your likelihood of conception?"

"Yes," Hannah answered.

"Have you considered alternative methods like IVF, adoption, that kind of thing?"

"Well, we have discussed it but we decided that we'd rather have our own baby," Neville answered.

"OK, thank you. Now, your results are back and they don't seem too promising. Unfortunately Mr Longbottom, it seems that your sperm count is not as it should be and Mrs Longbottom I'm sorry but we found evidence that you were placed under the Cruciatus curse during the war. Occasionally this can lead to problems with a woman's womb. It is not an uncommon occurrence and I'm afraid that many women of your generation have had this problem since the war. I'm truly sorry but the likelihood of you having a baby of your own is very slim. I would suggest you do look into other ways of having a child. Adoption is also a very common option with the orphans from the war. I'll give you some leaflets on your options. If you want to, do not hesitate to call. I'm honestly sorry for this."

When the doctor had finished Hannah had silent tears flowing down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that the war was so cruel as to take away her right to be a mother. Ever since she was a young girl she had always wanted to hold a baby in her arms and know that it is hers, her husband's. Now, by a cruel twist of fate, both Neville and she had been robbed of that opportunity.

As soon as they apparated back to their home, Hannah fell into her husband's arms and sobbed uncontrollably as he comforted her. As he was sitting on the sofa with her delicate form in his arms he wept quietly and couldn't help but ask the question, why?

* * *

**A/N:** So there you have it, my answer to why didn't Hannah and Neville ever have any children?

Hope you enjoyed it. I'm still up for suggestions on _And What If They Were Friends?_ I'd also appreciate some suggestions on more _And What If...?_ stories. Send in your unanswered questions by PM or on reviews.


	4. There Was a Happily Ever After?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters in this Fan Fiction

**A/N:** There wasn't enough room for the full title in the chapter name box so sorry for any confusion...

* * *

**And What If There Was a Happily Ever After?  
Roxanne Weasley**

Roxanne Weasley was not a stupid girl. She knew her parents history and she knew about Uncle Fred. She knew neither of her parents ever got over his death in the Battle of Hogwarts and she knew that both were lost without him. She never quite understood how her parents got together really, not until she found their wedding certificate in a box in their attic.

Roxanne Louise Weasley was born 25th April 2004 and came in at a healthy 9lbs 2oz, despite being three weeks late. When she found her parents' wedding certificate it told her that they were married on 3rd August 2003. Her brother was born a mere thirteen months after she was. No, Roxanne Weasley was not a stupid girl, she did the math. That was why, when she came home from school in the summer holiday between her fifth and sixth years she wasn't that surprised to find her Dad sleeping in the spare bedroom. She wasn't surprised when George and Angelina went out every Friday night with out specifying where they were going. That was why when her parents sat her and her brother down at the dinner table and told them that they were thinking about making the split permanent she did not shed a tear.

A week after the inevitable conversation at the dinner table Roxy asked her Mum the real reason for their marriage.

"I saw the marriage certificate," she said, "I'm not stupid."

"I know you're not, honey," her Mum said.

"I was a mistake wasn't I," she said. Her mother looked uncomfortable for a while before answering.

"Yes, sweety, yes you were," Angelina answered, "the best mistake I ever made." Roxy then told her Mum that she believed they were married because of her and that Fred was a mistake too. Angelina said that it was true, that her father and she sought comfort in each other due to the loss of Uncle Fred; that they had married as soon as possible after they discovered the pregnancy; that they had Roxy, they conceived Fred when Roxy was over at Grandma Molly's and they had one glass of wine too many. They had stayed together because they though it best for Roxy and Fred but their friendship was taking the strain and they couldn't make it work anymore.

Roxy had thought as much but it hurt to hear it. To hear that she was the reason that both her parents ended up with two children in a loveless marriage that was soon to end. When her Mum left her bedroom that night she cried long and hard about being the cause of so much suffering. She needed to talk to someone, anyone, and have someone hold her. That was when she wrote the letter.

Lysander Scamander was one of Roxy's closest friends and always there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on so she wrote to him. She told him about her parents' impending divorce and the feelings that flooded her mind. She told him she needed a friend and that he was the first person she had thought of to do the job.

As soon as Lysander received the letter he wrote back, telling her not to worry and that he would be there soon. That same night he grabbed his broomstick and flew, as fast as he could, to Roxy's window. He wrapped on the glass and waited. When he saw her beautiful dark face in the window he smiled. She smiled back and welcomed him in to her room. They talked for hours and held each other until day break.

When dawn came he told her it was better for him to leave so that his parents wouldn't get scared and her parents, or more specifically her Dad, would not kill him. He kissed her on the cheek.

He visited her almost every day and they talked and listened. Their friendship developed into something stronger and on the night before they returned to school they made love for the first time to one another.

Roxanne Weasley was not a stupid girl and she knew that Lysander Scamander was her happily ever after.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow! Two in one day. This one just kind of popped into my head, it isn't really an unanswered question but more a 'let the fingers go on the keyboard'. One reviewer also commented on how all my stories so far have been sad.

Hope you enjoyed!

Also please be aware that this is not in canon with my story _That Which Is Taught_.


End file.
